


Morning Light

by ancient_moonshine



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Morning Sex, No knowledge of Altered Carbon required, OT3, Polyamory, altered carbon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_moonshine/pseuds/ancient_moonshine
Summary: Jingyan wakes, and wants.





	Morning Light

Jingyan wakes first. Envoy conditioning has him up and running after four hours of sleep at most, on any world. Before he’s fully conscious he’s already taken stock of his surroundings: the fine fabric of the pillow beneath his cheek – too fine to be his. The near-blinding morning light filtered in through the windows. The warmth of the duvet. The limbs tangled with his.

He opens his eyes to Mei Chang Su’s sleeping face. He’s sleeping on his side, curled up towards Jingyan. Seeking warmth, Jingyan guesses. His skin is always so abnormally cold, and Jingyan tugs the blanket up to his shoulders.  Lin Chen spoons him loosely from behind, face buried against Mei Chang Su’s nape. His eyes are also closed, limbs loose and relaxed, free from his usual frenetic energy.

Mei Chang Su’s long, dark hair is a dishevelled mess against his pillows. Jingyan remembers Lin Chen tugging the silky black locks to the side, baring Mei Chang Su’s neck for Jingyan’s mouth. Mei Chang Su had been shaking, his eyes blown black. His pulse beating like a rabbit’s beneath Jingyan’s lips, Jingyan’s lips lingering at his throat, sliding to his nape. Kissing and caressing, touching Mei Chang Su everywhere, their cocks brushing together while Lin Chen fucked Mei Chang Su from behind. Lin Chen’s eyes on Jingyan’s as his hips snapped forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of Mei Chang Su in one smooth movement, and Jingyan had come with an animal grunt at Mei Chang Su’s cry. Their mingled come a warm, sticky mess on their bellies, between their legs, Mei Chang Su trembling as Lin Chen pulled out of him, leaning for support in Jingyan’s arms.

Mei Chang Su had fallen asleep immediately afterwards. Jingyan had helped Lin Chen clean him up. He dimly remembers Lin Chen joking about what a spoiled brat Mei Chang Su is, Jingyan privately agreeing, saying something that made Lin Chen laugh. Then Mei Chang Su had started  to shiver, and Lin Chen immediately draped himself behind him, pulling the blankets over their shoulders as Jingyan smoothed the lines on his forehead with his fingers. The last thing he remembers doing before falling asleep is brushing his lips against Mei Chang Su’s forehead, while winding his fingers around Lin Chen’s. Lin Chen humming something soft until oblivion claimed him.  

He watches them both sleep a moment longer before he starts moving. With care, Jingyan disentangles his limbs from the warm pile. As he’s reaching for his clothes, Lin Chen’s voice floats up.

“Leaving so soon?” It trails off into a  luxurious yawn. Jingyan glances at Mei Chang Su’s sleeping face. Lin Chen smirks.

“He’ll be sleeping like the dead until noon at the earliest, after last night.” He drawls, props his chin up with one hand. “What concerns me is you’re not doing the same.” Jingyan deliberately does not look at him as he pulls on his underwear and pants.

“Organic Damage has me looking into a case.” Jingyan says, keeping his voice low. “Detective Xia Dong won’t take kindly to my playing hooky.” Lin Chen purrs.

“That’s part of the case Chang Su had you handle. Trust me, he’s not going to protest if you’re late today.” Lin Chen stretches, displaying the curve of his throat and torso. Inviting, Jingyan curses himself for how his mouth goes dry.

“You know a call for me would give you a week free.” He gives Jingyan a cheeky grin. “With pay, too. And overtime, if you want.” Jingyan snorts.

“I intend to do the job you’re paying me for, and do it well.” He says wryly. He forces himself to turn away, willing his uncooperative body to not react as starts to button up his shirt. Then he feels the bed dip, and  warm breath fans out over his neck. He’s about to tell Lin Chen off, then stops when he feels a cool cheek press against his.

 “Sorry.” Jingyan murmurs. “Did we wake you?”  A soft smile. Jingyan can’t see it, but he knows it’s there.

“Yes. It’s not your fault, Lin Chen’s always so obnoxiously loud in the mornings.” Lin Chen makes a noise of indignation as he pulls Mei Chang Su to him. And Jingyan should really, really look away, he can’t run late – but Lin Chen is shameless as he pins his husband down on the bed, muffling Mei Chang Su’s protests with his mouth and tongue, hands wandering everywhere down Mei Chang Su’s slender body. By the time Lin Chen’s done with him, Mei Chang Su is lying dazed, his cheeks flushed dark red. Jingyan’s mouth is dry as a desert, and he’s so hard he’s aching.

(It’s how vulnerable Mei Chang Su looks, spread out like that. The naked trust warring with the glare on his face as Lin Chen grins at him. It’s the protective cage of Lin Chen’s limbs as he holds onto his husband, how well he knows Mei Chang Su’s body. Every dip and curve and stroke that made him sigh and gasp and laugh.

It’s the devotion, powerful enough to last centuries. And Jingyan. Jingyan _wants_ -)

“Jingyan,” Mei Chang Su’s voice is soft. Jingyan blinks, flushes when he realizes he’s been staring, averts his gaze. Lin Chen stops him with a hand on his cheek. His expression is knowing, and strangely enough, almost sad.

A quiet beat. Lin Chen glances at Mei Chang Su, then back at Jingyan. No words pass between them but Lin Chen understands his husband perfectly.

“Come here, Jingyan.” The warmth of Lin Chen’s hands is a counterpoint to the usual chill of Mei Chang Su’s skin. But Mei Chang Su is warm enough beneath Jingyan as Lin Chen guides him forwards. His mouth opening easily beneath his, but something in his eyes remains veiled as Jingyan pulls away. No matter how close he gets Jingyan knows Mei Chang Su’s still hiding. Whether shrouded by the centuries Mei Chang Su has on him or something else, Jingyan can never be sure.

(It hurts, but he’s come to accept it. Maybe someday, Mei Chang Su will be able to look him in the eyes without the secrets he guards so closely. For now, Jingyan is content with what Mei Chang Su is willing to give.)

“You belong here as much as I do.” Lin Chen murmurs against the shell of Jingyan’s ear. His hands slide down to the waistband of Jingyan’s pants, unbuttoning them, tugging them down and off along with his shirt. Mei Chang Su spreads his legs apart, still open from the previous night as Jingyan sinks into him, and the soft gasp he lets out as Jingyan enters him is the sweetest thing he’s ever heard, as Lin Chen drops kisses against his shoulders and neck.

He doesn’t leave the Aerium until almost noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a longer Altered Carbon AU I'd been working on for months. This bit was supposed to be the first chapter, but kind of didn't flow well as such, so have it as a standalone introduction while I shriek and yank my hair out over the longfic, ugh.


End file.
